Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Shadows and Secrets
by MimzyWhimzy
Summary: This story will follow the story of a Ralts named Kai and his Honedge partner. longer summary inside . SYOC. Oc needed for guild members.
1. Chapter 1

After the meteorite racing towards the world was demolished.

After Temporal Tower was revived and rotting of time stopped.

After the Bittercold was destroyed...

Trouble again rises in the land of Pokémon.

A dark cloud has formed far in the far reaches of the world in a place called Kastro Town and is growing bigger day after day. It was nothing at first, but it has shown to be incredibly dangerous. Purple lightning bolts destroy towns and puffs of shadowy smoke spread negativity around the townspokemon. These feelings possess them unwillingly, turning them into aggressive zombies. Innocent Pokémon are put into deep sleep that cannot be awoken, all of these troubles caused by a cloud the size and shape of a nebula. The Nebula Cloud is approaching Kastro Town slowly but steadily and everyone is in a panic. Many explorers have tried and failed to find the cause of this disastrous cloud, all getting lost in the process. Now the three guilds, the Hunters, the Rescuers, and the Scholars are racing to find a way to destroy this cloud. Now a young Ralts along with his Honedge partner set forth to help solve this problem.

AN: This story will follow the story of Kai the Ralts, I already have his team figured out but I need ocs to fill up the guild. If you would like to submit an OC for this story please PM me. Here's the OC form, so I know you didn't just read SYOC in the description please tell me one of the moves of Gerlinde , put it in the Other section

OC Form: (Accepting OCs to be guild members. Need some rookies and veterans, make Pokémon age appropriate. A 30-year old master is more likely to be a fully evolved pokemon then a rookie. I know it's a bit long, but the more you provide, the better. Please erase everything in the [] please)

Name: [This should include any nicknames or aliases. If your pokemon's name has a meaning behind it please do tell]

Gender: [What your pokemon identifies as. Its totally okay to have a genderless pokemon identify as male or female, as well as a single gender pokemon identify as the opposite gender]

Species: [No legendary pokemon please.]

Sexuality:

Guild: [What guild would they like to join.

-The Hunters: They do things in a Robin Hood-esque way, breaking rules they see as irrational or unneeded. While Hunters Guild will take on any job, there is a certain degree of honor among these rouges, and every member takes an oath of loyalty to the guild and their fellow members. Using their wits Hunters can escape any pickle they find themselves in, and on the rare occasion that one needs help he's always got his guild mates to help him. Hunter also never lie, that's not to say that they won't give you half truths or use their silver tongues to twist words in their favor, but you'll never hear an outright lie from one of them. They also never break a promise and always repay dept, but they do use genie logic so you must be specific when asking for something. They have a love/hate relationship with the Rescuers.

-The Scholars: The landlords of most of Kastro Village, they have some form of ownership over pretty much every shop and building in town. Though their merchant history is second to their research of relics and pursuit of knowledge. Their guild is modeled after an institution, a place for those seeking knowledge to pool their resources and work together towards common goals. Outside of a few lectures or scholar requested-classes, there are no rigid schedules you must adhere to for your learning. They do not allow curiosity-seekers or tinkerers to just wander their halls aimlessly. To use their facilities is an honor, and you must prove yourselves worthy of it. They do business with both the Rogues and the Rescuers without discrimination.

-The Rescuers: They stand for helping Pokemon by the rules. They're more likely to follow all the laws of the land. Heroic pioneers of the unknown, Rescuers dive head first into adventure, charting unknown lands and helping the needy and weak. Adored as saviors by many, their selfless acts win them the favor of the masses. They are very proud though and exceptionally picky about who joins their guild. Only the best of the best may join, we can't have anything less for They have a rivalry with the Hunters Guild, though its not hard to find friendships between two pokemon of different guilds.]

Team: [Doesn't need to be filled out if you wish for me to pair your character with another pokemon]

Ability: [Their ability and what it does, pick one. DW abilities allowed.]

Moves:[ Your pokemon's four moves. These can be any combination of elements that are capable of being obtained by a pokemon in-game through legal means, including egg, tutor and Technical Machine moves. Try to think of moves that can best complement your Pokemon's role and what they do.]

Stat Points-[Stat points are allocated for distribution upon creating a character. You will start out with 10 per character and may distribute them to your character's stats however you please. Each stat may have a maximum of five points allocated to it, used as a rough gauge to determine your Pokemon's proficiency in said area with zero being complete ineptitude and five being a mark of excellence. You can only choose one set of bonus stats for dual-type Pokemon. Kirlia for example is Physic/Fairy, meaning that you would have to pick between 2 extra points in Intelligence or 2 extra points in Charisma, but not both at the same time. If you wish you may also split the 2 bonus stats between each time. So Kirlia could have 1 bonus point in Intelligence and 1 bonus point in Charisma. Please indicate your chosen bonus points with a *]

Strength: [This applies to your Pokemon's physical fortitude and power. It determines how well they can recover from injury, how easily they can overcome tests of strength, and in some cases their mental resolve. Fighting, Ground, Rock, Dragon and Steel Pokemon are allowed two bonus points into this stat.]

Intelligence: [Your Pokemon's academic skill, knowledge and strategic cunning are linked to this stat. Psychic, Dark, Ghost and Poison Pokemon are allowed two bonus points in this stat.]

Agility: [This refers to your Pokemon's speed, reaction times, dexterity and acrobatic capability. Pokemon of the Flying, Water, Bug and Electric types may take two bonus points in this stat.]

Charisma: [This refers to your Pokemon's social skills, ability to read others, and their aptitude at negotiation. Ice, Fire, Grass, Normal and Fairy types are allowed two bonus points in this stat.]

Appearance: [A description of your pokemon. Normal and shiny colors are allowed. Please by reasonable with your character's appearance, scars and accessories are perfectly fine as long as you don't overdo them. You may have slight coloration differences, like a Minun with slightly lighter blue fur or a Trubbish with pink eyes instead of black are cool and even encouraged though please have a reason for these sorts of colorations. For example, the Minun might have an Azumarril father, thus gaining its lighter blue from him. Major coloration differences like blue Pikachus and Umbreons with red rings are not okay. If you aren't sure if something passes this criteria don't be afraid to ask, better safe then sorry.]

Nature/Characteristic: [Only natures and characteristics found on Bulbapedia please.]

Personality: [A paragraph or two about your pokemon. Your character's likes or dislikes? How do they interact with others? What makes them, well, them?]

Other:

Here are my forms, use them for a reference if you get stuck.

Name: Kai "strong spear"

Gender: Male

Species: Ralts

Sexuality: Bisexual

Guild: Rescuers

Team: Team Parvana

Ability: Telepathy-Allows user to read the minds of its teammates

Moves: Charm,Heal Pulse, Will-O-Wisp,Teleport

Stat Points-  
Strength: 1

Intelligence: 4*

Agility: 3

Charisma: 4*

Appearance: He experienced an early growth spurt, and now stands at the same height as a Kirlia (2' 7").. Being of the shiny variation, he is surprisingly dark colored for a Ralts, the "white" of his skin taking on a much more obvious gray-purple hue, while the blue of his hair is a richly deep cobalt. Like most Ralts he has nerveless flaps of extra skin draping his legs, though due to his impressive height for a Ralts the skin does not gather as much as it normally would. He wears a long faded brown scarf that wraps around his body in multiple places, even then it still slightly drags on the ground. The scarf seems to hold some significance to Kai and he refuses to take it off. It is common for his eyes to fluctuate between being orange and fuchsia, commonly triggered depending on his mood (ie. clear orange eyes betray that he is happy, while dark fuchsia eyes represent anger/rage).

Nature/Characteristic: Hardy-Loves to Eat

Personality: Kai is very gentle and warm to most people he meets, always smiling and showing polite kindness. He's rather much a gentleman and tries his best to keep a smile on his face. He hates being dependent on others and will go out of his way to make sure he does everything by his own hand, sometimes even if he can't. He tends to not reveal his true feelings about things and hides many things to himself. He has a cheerful, and relaxed persona, trying to keep others around himself happy, instead of focusing on his own feelings. He can at times be a slight pushover, but when he's had enough he'll stand up for himself. His glare is one of the most intimidating ones you'll ever come to witness. He has a crippling fear of fire, and will freeze upon sighting it, he will often need an outside reminder to snap back to reality. If the fire is small like a candle light, he will be wary of it and slowly distance himself, going closer to the nearest exit. He tends to overeat, but not to the point that he's unhealthy, it's just a habit of his induced from growing up in 's a bit of a charmer and tends to like making people laugh. Though sometimes his jokes don't always make it through to the person and they just laugh out of confusion. He can also be labelled as Mysterious, and strange, with his unwillingness to speak about himself but shrugging that off like it's nothing to worry about.

Other: Kai has become so accustomed to fighting with Gerlinde that he barely knows how to use his own attacks, this puts him at a disadvantage when he is without her. Because of this he subconsciously feels unprotected and anxious without her.

Name: Gerlinde "Of spear and shield, soft spear"

Gender:Female

Species: Honedge

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Guild: Rescuers

Team: Team Parvana

Ability: No Guard

Moves:Sacred Sword,Night Slash, Swords Dance,Protect

Stat Points-  
Strength: 5*

Intelligence: 3

Agility: 3

Charisma:1

Appearance: Gerlinde is more or less normal in terms of size compared to other Honedge. She has a curved shape though and the part of her hilt attached to the sword part of her body is cut short. She most closely resembles a Samurai Longsword. Other than that Gerlinde is exactly like any other Honedge you might see. In order to keep herself on Kai's back while they're traveling, she wraps her tassel around both her sheathe and Kai's torso.

Nature/Characteristic: Quiet-Strong Willed

Personality:Gerlinde is a pokemon so quiet, many mistake her for mute. Its not that she can't speak, its just that speaking doesn't come naturally to her. Gerlinde is wise, stoic, quiet and definitely a "no-nonsense" kind of girl causing most people to be intimidated by her at first. But once you get to know her she's a very kind hearted and generous sword who is very loyal to those she cares about. She can also read people like a book and nothing gets past her. Gerlinde's mind easily wanders though and sometimes needs to be reminded what's happening. Nearly everything she says is ambiguous, because she feels that you get more out of life experiences if you find the answer for yourself, and most of the time what she was getting at was in front of you all along. Though she does get super excited when she meets a fellow ghost or steel type. She tries to be close to anyone who reminds her of home. She's shown quite a bit of a territorial side over her team mate though she does a good job of quelling her territorial behavior, seeing this as rather immature. She sees Kai as a confidant and dear friend, feelings that the Ralts returns.

Other: When not around Kai Gerlinde floats using the minimal physic energy that all Honedge have to levitate, she feels much more comfortable latched onto someone or something though so she's prone to randomly grabbing other pokemon with her tassel if Kai isn't around.


	2. Chapter 2

_Edit:Seems that I posted the wrong chapter, sorry guys._

_Okay before we start I'd like to thank everyone who sent in OCs, they're all amazing and I can't wait to get them into the story. Sadly they'll have to wait till the next chapter. I'm always going to be accepting so if you got more send them in! I'd also like to explain the guild hierarchy system, as I like to call it, since my version is a little different from the games. The guild isn't run by just one pokemon, instead its run by two to four pokemon from one of the veteran teams. All guild leaders have equal power and no one pokemon can make a decision without consulting his companions. In the case of a tie breaker or a major decision all guild members that wish to may vote to decide. Once the current leaders feel like retiring they appoint a successor team. In the event that all current leaders die and there is no successor the guild votes for the new team. As of now the Hunters have two leaders with another currently being finalized, the Rescuers three , and the Scholars have one finalized leader while I have no clue what I'm gonna do about the others. I really need to get to work on finalizing these bios so you might not see me for a few days. Though maybe you guys can help me, for the Hunter's guild almost everything is done for the third leader I just need to decide whether to make her a Fennekin or a Braxien. She's supposed to be about the age of a teenager since her team is the newest of the leaders and she was raised from an egg by the other two leader. She's also supposed to be very petite, since her birth father was a Delcatty. I'm leaning more toward Fennekin since she's very small and agile, also she'd make an adorable foxy scarf for her Bisharp papa. But at the same time I think making her a Braxien would better fit her age and allow her a more "human" appearance instead of the more pet like one she'd have as a Fennekin. If its any help her moveset is Wish,Psyshock,Hidden Power, Double Team and her nature/characteristic is Modest-Quick to Flee if that's any help. As for the Scholar leader, I've run into the dilemma of loving a character **too much** I've sorta become obsessed with creating the perfect partners for him, in the process creating some amazing characters that I will be using but none of them seem to click with him and I'm at a loss for character ideas. He's a Gardevoir named Magnus("Great one") and has more pride than the devil himself. He has a Sassy nature with Thoroughly Cunning as is characteristic and his moveset is Attract,Calm Mind,Physic, Thunderbolt. He's supposed to be one of those Cigar smoking, sarcastic, womanizing bastards who nobody gets along with, but under the mountains of uncaring he's got a heart of gold. Or maybe it's just fool's gold. I have one character that might work but she's still very much unfinished. I'm 99% sure her name is going to be Moxie("determination,nerve.") and she'll be Hasty-Likes to Fight. I also **really**want her to know Play Rough, but I'm not really fond of any of the pokemon that can learn it. Also, though she does go well with Magnus, Moxie doesn't really fit well into the Scholar mindset ether and I'm not sure how I can make her fit without changing her character. Oh well I'll mull it over for a bit, she isn't going to show up for a few more chapters. Also I changed Kai's Will-O-Wisp to Toxic scince the move didn't make sense considering Kai's fear of way sorry for rambling, any and all suggestions are appreciated. Now lets get to the story._

* * *

"The clouds are quite a beautiful color today, don't you think, Gerlinde? Though it looks like its gonna storm soon."

The dark haired Ralts addressed his Honedge companion -who responded with a humming purr that meant she agreed. Kai brought a Cheri berry to his mouth, muttering, "So which way did you say the Guild Registrar's house is again? " before biting into the berry.

She gave a hearty chuckle before replying, completely ignoring her partner's question might I add, "Goodness, how many of those have you gone through today?"

Gerlinde's question prompted him to frown, but just as he was about to answer her a raindrop landed gently on his nose before its brethren followed in a dreary drizzle. "Well we better hurry up and find that house before it really starts to pour." A light hearted chuckle escaped the Ralts as he continued to stroll along.

"Okay but seriously, where is that house. At this rate our paper work is going to be drowning by the time we get there."

* * *

Tick drop. The wall clock chimed in perfect harmony with the pounding rain. Ata'halne was writing something down in a notebook, each of his silvery tails tipped with black ink, when a knock on his door caught the scraggly Ninetales' attention. "Hmm..they're late"he chuckled to himself as he padded from his desk to greet his the door he was greeted by a Ralts and a Honedge. Ninetales gave a smile though it quickly turned to a look of horror once he saw the state the duo was in"Oh my! The rain has surely done a number on you, come sit by the fire."The silver fox directed the dripping Ralts to his seat, his companion refusing to detach herself from him even with Ata's nagging that she should sit but he soon saw that it was a useless battle. With a defeated huff Ata'halne returned to his desk "More guild recruits I presume?"A devilish smirk painted his silver muzzle"Do you have your forms? I do hope they aren't wet, I'd hate to make you re-do them."It was at this moment that a young Shinx entered the room, haphazardly balancing a tea set on her head. The silver Nintales turned to face his assistant, his smirk replaced by a gentle smile"Oh you brought tea! Thank you so much my dear."

Kai presented the forms, not in entirely bad shape but the Ninetales begged to differ.

Ata curled his tails around the tea set, taking it from his assistant and setting it down at on a small table."Would you like some tea while I record this in my books?"he asked but didn't wait for an answer as he poured the Ralts some tea, hesitating before pouring the Honedge some as well"Hmmmm...these forms are all wet, all I can read is your name. It seems we both have some work to do tonight. How dreadful."the Ninetales exclaimed, wearing a smile with just a tad bit too much joy."Luckily I have some extras right here, we should be finished in just a few hours."the silver fox dipped his tails into a nearby inkwell"Now lets start."

* * *

By the time the forms were finished the sun was setting in the now clear sky and Kai was holding back a yawn.

"All finished. Now you must let me get you a map though, I don't think anyone wants to be bumbling around town looking for their let me get you some basic badges, you can customize these later with your team insignia or whatever."The Ninetales moved from his seat to go rummage through a large chest.

"Ah ha!There you are."Ata pulled a wooden box as well as a stack of papers from the chest and placed them on the table"Okay take a badge and a map."

Kai padded over to the box, peering into the box badge was the same, a bleak white circle with pink tinted wings and a golden center. The Ralts took two and pinned one onto his scarf. He then handed the other to Gerlinde, who put it on the base of her tassel. The duo was about to leave when the Ninetales spoke up.

"Oh how could I forget! You can't be accepted into the guild until you pass your entrance exams." Ata'halne exclaimed before sitting down to resume scribbling in his notebook.

"An entrance exam?"Kai gave the Ninetales a bewildered look, he didn't remember any mentions of exams.

"Yes an entrance exam, I believe for the Rescuers its a battle with the guild leaders."Ata looked up from his paper for just a second before returning to his work.

"So do we battle the guild leader as a team or as individuals?" Kai's ears perked up in curiosity as he asked his questions.

"Well that depends on you, I hear that the guild leaders are all about freedom of choice. Or maybe they're just overly confident, its very rare that a rookie beats one of them." Ata'halne answered then chuckled"I pity the fool who decides to face both of them by himself. That's almost as dangerous as attacking dear Roksana."

A soft grumble was all of Kai's reply, he was obviously deep in thought.

"Well are you going? I've got work to do"Ata'halne spoke up after a few moments before pushing the Ralts and his partner out the door."Good bye."

Even though the two were unceremoniously dropped outside of the nice warm house into the nippy cold, Kai couldn't hep but laugh"Well I guess we should go find our guild then dear Gerlinde." With a chuckle from the Honedge the two set out to challenge the guild leader.

* * *

Thanks to their new found map the duo reached the Rescuers Guild with relative was an imposing building, or maybe tree would be a better word since the guild seemed to be carved entirely into the towering oak. A large courtyard for battle stood in front of the tree and standing in the middle of the battle field was a Lopunny, she padded over to them silently before speaking in a heavily accented voice.

"You're late"she spoke, using as few words as possible"Come, lets battle."

Kai followed the Lopunny until he was on one side of the field and his opponent on the other.

"I Kira of the Rescuers Guild challenge you to battle."the leader proclaimed, not giving Kai any chance to react before jumping forward to attack with a Thunder Punch.

Luckily Gerlinde was a quick thinker, she managed to put up her Protect seconds before the electrical fist collided with Kai's face. The Ralts' face quickly changed from one of happiness to determination. Using his ability ,Kai reached out to Gerlinde _You there?_

_Right here Kai_

Mean while Kira had stepped back as was observing her opponent with idle interest, as if the battle was already one.

_She seems to be waiting for us to make a move _Kai glared at the Lopunny but she didn't even seem to flinch. _Gerlinde ready a Sacred Sword, lets end this quickly. _ Although not as agile as his opponent, Kai showed impressive speed as he raced towards the female. He expected that Gerlinde's sword strike would faint Kira in one maybe two slashes. Of course it was never that easy. The leader stayed perfectly still until Kai was swinging his sword, then with lightning speed she grabbed the Honedge with her ears. She gave a sly wink to her Ralts opponent before charging her ears with electricity and electrocuting the sword along with her wielder. She didn't stop there though, tearing Gerlinde from Kai's grasp Kira tossed her aside where the blade laid paralyzed on the ground. Kai himself luckily didn't suffer from any status conditions but instead was in a debatably worse position. The Lopunny was straddling his hips, a not quite smir dancing on her lips.

"So what are you going to do now?"she asked, waiting patiently for his decision.

It too Kai only a few moments to respond, and Kira ended up with a face full of toxic spit. The Lopunny jumped back with a screech, allowing Kai to get a safe distance away. He took a second to breathe,looking around wildly for Gerlinde, though this ended up being a mistake. Kira was upon him again, face contorted in rage. This was the last thing Kai saw before he was knock out by the Lopunny's Thunder Punch.

* * *

Kai awoke sometime later in a plush bed surrounded by the gentle sent of nature. Sitting by his bed were Kira and Gerlinde. Seeing her partner awake, the sword rushed over to give him a hug. Kai said nothing, just patted her on the back and stared defensively at the Lopunny

"Are you alright kiddo? Sorry about that punch, I didn't mean to hurt ya this bad"Kira looked no longer like a battle hungry warrior,now she was a worrisome mother. This expression only lasted a second though as the leader got up to leave."Well its getting late, I'll let you get acquainted with your room, will talk business after breakfast tomorrow. Good night" The Lopunny then exited the room, her voice fading slowly as she wished other passing teams good night.

Kai looked up at the bark covered ceiling, lost in thought."Well we made it Gelinde." was all he said before closing his eyes once more to drift into peaceful sleep. Gerlinde's murmured reply of "sweet dreams" was lost as the Ralts fell into the clutches of sleep

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry its so short, but please tell me what you thought and thanks so much for reading._


End file.
